User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Just Preparing for the Squid Kid Battle Royale
This is where I'll put the main drafts for the members of the SquiSqua which is a little group of Splatoon OCs I created... Really tho if you hate Splatoon OCs I reccomend you turn back now. If you don't then, read on! Chilld Bryce Being the only child of the Bryce family Chilld never really was treated as an older squid. Constantly treated as a child by his parents and being called a kid by everyone (including squids he was older than) he lived a life of just living up to that. Enjoying games, childish pranks, and the occasional sweet. Things were going fine until him and his father talked about this. After basically being told to man up Chilld prepared to become the most manly squid there was. Then suddenly a girl who was the daughter of some good friends of his parents moved in. She seemed kind of distant for awhile. Then she started playing games and showing her true nature. The two became rather close and hung out often. This got to the point where Chilld got her to start joining Turf Wars and eventually bringing her into his group he called "SquiSqua" (since Squid Squad was taken and it sounded generic). Pew Pio Pew was born into a rather rich family allowing her to gather the gear she wanted rather quickly. Normally shy and quiet Pew had near perfect grades, mastered many different arts, and was an expert at Turf Wars. ... There was a reason for the Turf Wars. Upon normal cicumstances Pew is shy, timid, and quiet. However she always removes her bow before a Turf War, why? It clicks something in her mind. When she isn't wearing the bow..... she goes on a splat spree. She gains a completely different personality in which wants to hunt down and splat every single squid she can find. This gets to the point where no squid can run or hide. She relentlessly splats until the match is over leading to her pressing her opponents to their spawn point. While people say that this is just how she is able to be good at Turf Wars. Others have uncovered that it is her second personality and it wants death. Twix Mars Twix is such a sweet name. However Sharp Blade doesn't want to be called sweet, in fact he is supposed to be the freshest squid on the block! Many squids in town call him the "Lord of Edge" because of his edginess. Despite this Sharp Blade is... a rather nice guy. When he isn't terrorising the field as Sharp Blade he is Twix. Twix Mars exactly. He spends most of the money he's earned from Turf Wars and donates to various charities and helping squids in need. Due to him being bullied at a young age for being a short squid he keeps an eye out on the streets for any sign of trouble and when it brews. Some squids ain't gonna have a good day. Twix helps out at one of the many daycares and thinks of himself as an older brother to the little squids there. He seems happy there and loves the "play play play" attitude of the kids there. The sheer joy the almost constantly have is something he admires and loves to see. Tama Suramu Tama's page has already been made. Just search it up! Category:Blog posts